The news
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Mary tells stinky shocking news plus Claudette does something that earns Kate's wrath...again


Mary walked up to the front doorstep of the Larson house with very shocking news. She rang the doorbell and Kate answered she crossed her arms sternly at her "Yes?" Mary stared at the ground meekly "um is stinky home?...i have something extremely important and...shocking to tell him."

Kate looked at her with a sharp look "You're pregnant."

Mary looked at her with a stunned expression "I've been where you are when i told Humphrey i was pregnant,it was raining." Mary looked down in embarrassment Kate let her in and she sat down on the couch "Stinky come down here!"kate called.

Stinky along with Claudette came down stairs stinky froze when he saw Mary.

"Mary?" Mary looked at stinky with complete shame "Stinky...I'm pregnant."

Stinky's eyes widened largely "You see what happens if you don't use protection?"Kate said visibly upset "i understand you are grown up but you're still in high school If you graduated and out on your own i would be excited but this isn't that." Out of the corner of Kate's eye she saw Claudette snickering so she growled. "Why are you laughing Claudette this is all your fault?"

Claudette looked at Kate confused and angry "What how?!" "If you and fleet kept your fucking pants on in the first place!" This made Claudette very upset "Oh please your should be glad we used protection at all!"

Kate groaned in annoyance at Claudette who stomped towards the door "Where the hell are you going?!"Kate asked enraged "I'm going to see Fleet...and you know what...we're gonna have SEX!"Claudette roared and ran out slamming the door Kate screamed in rage then chased after her leaving Stinky and Mary alone.

Stinky looked at Mary awkwardly "You're pregnant...how long have you known?" "About 2 months."

"And you didn't think to tell me right away!"stinky exclaimed "how could i?!...Your mom already hates me,My mom doesn't speak to me anymore...this is so bad."Mary said sighing burying her face into her hands.

Stinky looked at her sympathetically "Stinky I'm sorry it was my horny mind that got us into this we're both 18 we...i should've waited." Mary said with complete regret.

Stinky laughed "Waited,You should've taken me out to dinner first." Mary looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Come on stinky be serious."

"Right sorry,look this may come as a shock but i always wanted to start a family with a girl i love but i didn't think it be this soon." Mary looked away completely ashamed "But I'm glad it's someone as kind and cute as you."Stinky said with a smile Mary blushed.

**Meanwhile**

Claudette was walking towards fleet's house with a furious kate behind her "Claudette i swear to Fenrir if you don't stop!"kate roared Claudette smirked " you'll what mom Spank me in front of everyone?!" Kate snarled "You go into that house that's exactly what I'll do!"

Claudette ran towards the house laughing and she ran to the door and it was unlocked for a odd reason and she ran inside and quickly shut the door Kate gasped and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Claudette i swear to Fenrir you're in big trouble get out of there!"Kate yelled Claudette opened the curtains from the living room window now Kate could see.

Fleet came downstairs from his room and saw Claudette looking smugly at the window. "Claudette what's going on?"he asked Claudette ran to him "Fleet my mom is wrong for trying to limit our love for each other so let's mate right in front of her." Fleet looked at her with complete shock then she looked at the angry Kate.

"Claudette.." "Come on Fleet be the bad boy for once."Claudette pressed causing fleet to sighed.

"It'll be extremely fun."Claudette said kneeling down and unbuckled his pants.

"Claudette You're signing your death warrant young lady!"Kate snapped Claudette only grinned and pulled his Pants and Underwear completely down exposing fleets hard wolf.

"Fleet if you allow her to put that in her mouth I'll slice it off!"Kate growled frightening Fleet Claudette scoffed "Unless you wanna risk jail time old hag."

Kate clenched her fists tightly she wanted to break the window but decided against it for obvious reasons. Claudette licked fleet's wolf causing Kate to growl "Claudette stop it I'm warning you!"

Claudette smiled evily as she engulfed the entire thing bobbing her head "Stop it!"Kate roared Claudette placed her hands on Fleet's ass and rubbed Kate screamed in rage at the sight of it.

"Fleet if you value your life you get your dick out of her mouth."Kate said with venom fleet gulped in fear Claudette giggled then took Fleet's dick out off her mouth then she stood up and turned around and pulled her pants down causing Kate to growl. Then she grabbed fleet's dick and inserted it into her ass "Fuck me fleet."Claudette said with a mischievous grin.

Fleet looked at Claudette's ass nervously "Oh don't worry fleet after I'm done beating Claudette's ass until it looks like a tomato you'll never want to fuck her again."Kate said with anger. Fleet gulped and started bucking his hips slowly.

"Faster i wanna walk funny."Claudette laughed Fleet thrusted faster causing kate to snarl.

Claudette was leaning over the couch moaning loudly fleet looked at Kate with a apologetic look and mouth I'm sorry but kate didn't wanna hear it as she crossed her arms.

Fleet groaned as he orgasmed inside Claudette causing her to moan and laugh loudly kate stood by the window glaring at them with Rage "Claudette you are in very deep trouble." Then she walked away Claudette scoffed "Whatever."

**Meanwhile**

Stinky and Mary were still talking when Kate barged in infuriated but calmed down a little "Mary you may go home,things are gonna get tence here." Mary stood up meekly "I sincerely apologize for putting stink in this mess if you like i could have and abortion." Kate stared at her with a blank expression then walked over and placeed her hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart that's not my decision that is between you and Stinky but it's a matter for another time drive safely."kate said in a motherly tone Mary walked out the door and Kate closed it then yelled in rage then stared at stinky who gulped "Your sister is gonna get it,She mated with Fleet in front of me i swear I'll get her i swear!"Kate yelled marching up the stairs.


End file.
